Y Bell no se fue del todo
by Marivigil
Summary: Walter y Bell planean la forma de como conseguir que el segundo siga entre nosotros
1. Chapter 1

Y Bell no se fue del todo

1

Bell no desapareció. Lo tenía muy bien organizado. Tramó con Walter el lugar donde se alojaría después de rescatar a Olivia.

Planificaron todo mientras Peter se encontraba investigando el caso Gray con el agente Lee.

- Se cómo hacerlo – afirma Bell en el cuerpo de Olivia

- ¿Dónde estabas? Tenía un chiste buenísimo…lo malo es que lo he olvidado – asegura Walter riéndose solo

- En el baño… este cuerpo está algo alterado – advierte Bell tocando el estómago de la agente que está ocupando

- Quizás sea por algo que has comido… Olivia no es que tenga muy buenos hábitos alimenticios…yo creo que ni come

- Puede que sea por eso… pero creo que hay otro motivo… algo que nos puede ayudar en nuestro propósito

- ¿qué quieres decir? Perdona Belly pero estoy algo espeso después del último viaje…

- Olivia está embarazada

- Ohhhh… Peter se va a poner muy contento…

- O también se va a enfadar aún más, ya has visto como se ha puesto porque estoy ocupando el cuerpo de su chica

- pero ¿estás seguro? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Es algo que intuyo…vómitos, mareos…

- Será mejor que lo comprobemos… tengo un ecógrafo aquí mismo

- ¿y me vas a poner perdido con ese gel asqueroso?

- Tengo que hacerlo para poder ver las imágenes

- ¿no hay otro método? En el Otro Lado con unos sensores conseguimos unas estupendas imágenes del feto en 4 dimensiones sin necesidad de estas cosas pringosas

- ¡Cómo me gustaría verlo!... lástima que no lo tengamos aquí… por favor, túmbate aquí – le dice Walter indicándole una camilla

- Puede que en Massive Dynamic tengas la tecnología para empezar a construirlo…argh que frio está el gel de las narices

- Tendré que pasarme por la empresa e investigar, aún hay demasiadas puertas que no he abierto… ¡ahí está! Olivia embarazada! Esto sí que es grande

- ¿y de cuánto está?

- Espera que mida el tamaño… supongo que no estará de mucho…lleva con Peter apenas dos meses... a no ser que Olivia… no, no creo… ya tenía bastante con lo suyo – afirma Walter pensativo

- Siempre puede haberse consolado con otro

- Ella no es así…ya está… 7 semanas… estos chicos son demasiado apasionados. Seguramente se quedó embarazada al principio de empezar su relación… Y mira que les advertí sobre tomar precauciones

- Y yo que me alegro de que no lo hicieran – responde Bellivia – ahora ya no tendremos que buscar más

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- Piensa un poco… no encontramos un huésped adecuado para mi… nadie que cumpla las condiciones adecuadas ¿y si…?

- ¡El huésped aún no está formado! No habría rechazo alguno, pero… ¿cómo lo haremos? ¿Cómo darle los imanes del alma a un feto tan pequeño?

- Sencillo… no habrá más que inyectarlos en el útero y de ahí pasará a su torrente sanguíneo

- Es una gran idea Belly… podremos volver a trabajar juntos

- Aunque claro… para eso hay un ligero inconveniente… mi conciencia no despertará hasta que el niño tenga por lo menos unos 3 años. Mientras seré un bebé normal y corriente… algo frustrante si lo piensas… encerrado en un cuerpo sin poder valerte por ti mismo… que te den de comer, que te hagas tus necesidades encima…

- Por lo menos serás joven de nuevo, podrás hacer todo aquello que quisieras… como me gustaría compartirlo contigo, porque cuando tú tengas 20 años yo tendré por lo menos 82… o mucho peor ¡puede que esté muerto!

- Supongo que tendrás alguna oportunidad, pienso que estos dos no se van a quedar en un solo niño…tendrán más hijos

- El problema estará en que Olivia no creo que se deje pinchar… al menos voluntariamente

- Otra opción, es que cuando nazca su segundo hijo yo le de los imanes del alma, sin que se enteren sus padres claro está…

- ¿y entonces como ocuparía su mente?

- tendríamos que esperar a que mueras…de igual forma ya me encargaría yo de llamarte

- ¡y seríamos hermanos! ¡Nada nos pararía! Qué lástima que lleve tanto tiempo, no creo que yo vaya a morir en unos 5 años… estoy seguro que durare unos 15 años más por lo menos

- Si por lo menos pudiéramos acelerar el embarazo…al menos en el Otro Lado pude perfeccionar el procedimiento

- ¿Y la madre no muere en el proceso? Por qué recuerdo que Penrose lo logró, pero a costa de la vida de la portadora y luego estaban las complicaciones de mantener estable al sujeto

- Si… eso es en este lado, si tuvierais aquí los adelantos del otro universo, las cosas serían muy distintas


	2. Chapter 2

**Y Bell no se fue del todo**

**2**

- Que coraje me da que seamos tan atrasados – asegura Walter

- Entonces que me dices ¿le inyectamos los imanes al feto de Olivia?

- ¡Adelante! Como en los viejos tiempos. Tú, yo y los experimentos… Necesitaremos una aguja muy larga y muy fina… No queremos que ni Peter ni Olivia cuando vuelva se den cuenta de lo que lo que hemos hecho

- Lo haremos a través del ombligo, será más fácil… Así ella cuando quiera darse cuenta no verá nada

- ¡Esto es emocionante! – exclama Walter mientras busca por los cajones los utensilios para el procedimiento

- Por supuesto tendrás que guardar silencio… ¿podrás mantener el secreto Walter?

- Será difícil…pero creo que lo conseguiré

- arriesgamos mucho

- Si… no creo que a Peter u Olivia les guste mucho que seas su hijo… ¡aquí está! – Exclama Walter mostrando la larga aguja - ¿quieres anestesia o algo?

- No creo que sea necesario… lo mejor es que nos demos prisa antes de que venga esa chiquita tan mona ¿Cómo se llamaba? Si…Astrid

- Si, y antes de que se presente Peter…estate quieto… voy a introducir la aguja

- guíate por el ecógrafo… así sabrás como vas

- Mi pulso ya no es lo que era… pero creo que lo conseguiré… ¡ya está! Ahora con cuidado…lo retiro… y poco de reposo te vendría bien… ¿te ha dolido?

- Un poco… pero ya estoy bien

De pronto Astrid entra en el laboratorio sorprendiéndoles. Walter tira la aguja a un lado mientras Bell se cubre apurado

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunta la ayudante sospechando algo

- Nada…nada

- No le estaréis haciendo nada a Olivia ¿verdad?

- Sólo tomándole la tensión – responde Walter

- ¿en la tripa? – pregunta desconfiada Astrid acercándose. Walter entonces se da cuenta que la pantalla aún muestra la imagen del bebé de Olivia y la apaga rápidamente

- ¿qué haces Walter? ¿Qué ocultas?

- Nada… a Bell le dolía el estómago… queríamos saber si había algo extraño

- ¿y por qué has apagado el ecógrafo? Déjame ver – dice encendiendo el monitor, pero la pantalla no muestra nada – Has borrado la última imagen…

- ¿ah sí? No me he dado cuenta… de todas formas no se veía nada – asegura Walter indiferente

- sólo se veían gases – responde Bellivia - nada más…no se preocupe joven…

- Sabes que le contaré todo esto a Peter

- Y me parece muy bien… así sabrá que de verdad nos preocupamos por Olivia

- ya – responde Astrid desconfiada - estaré por aquí – asegura mirándoles con resignación mientras se aleja

- Por los pelos – susurra Walter

- Vamos a tener que hacer algo para que no sospechen – murmura Bellivia

- ¿Cómo qué?

- teatro…

- ¿quieres ir al teatro? ¿Ahora?

- No… lo que tenemos que hacer es fingir que no encontramos un huésped… que Olivia está en un apuro… que vayamos a buscarla a su cabeza… y cuando la encontremos… hacer que yo desaparezca dejándola a ella sola. Luego tú actuarás como si estuvieras cargando mi mente en un ordenador, pero ¡vaya! Toda la información se pierde… y tú disimulas sintiéndolo mucho

- Pero en realidad seguirás en Olivia

- Si…en su útero

- la verdad…eso suena un poco fuerte

- ya me entiendes…formaré parte de su hijo…

- ¿y cómo sabré que ha funcionado?

- Tendríamos que poder comunicarnos de alguna forma

- Se supone que estaremos en la mente de Olivia… haré que te dé un mensaje, algo que sólo conozcamos los dos

- Es una gran idea… ¿se te ocurre algo?

- Ya veremos… ahora tenemos que empezar a planificar la forma de entrar en su mente

- ¡creo que he visto algo entre tus papeles! ¡Voy a buscarlo!

- Paciencia amigo…aún tenemos que esperar

- Que pena que no podamos publicarlo en ningún sitio… sería un trabajo digno de premio Nobel.

- Imagínate los titulares…científicos logran la vida eterna, tengan a mano sus bebés para conseguirlo – susurra Bellivia consiguiendo que Walter comience a reír – baja el tono, la morenita nos está mirando, ya está bastante escamada

- No te preocupes por ella, en el fondo es un pedazo de pan

- Si, pero con un cuchillo dentro…shhhh, ahí viene

- ¿qué es lo que estáis cuchicheando? ¿Por qué Bell no se levanta? – Pregunta Astrid extrañada – Peter necesita que investiguéis algunas cosas para el caso Gray

- Ya… ya vamos…sólo nos estábamos tomando un descanso…- responde Bellivia levantándose – es una lástima que esta chica tenga un estómago tan delicado… supongo que no le importará haber engordado un poco

- jejeje… tendrá que acostumbrarse – afirma Walter

- ¿de que estáis hablando? – pregunta de nuevo Astrid

- De nada…de nada, venga Belly he encontrado unos polímeros muy interesantes – asegura Walter mientras Astrid les observa cómo se ponen a mirar por el microscopio. Sospecha de estos dos, y mucho. Tendrá que tener cuidado y vigilarles muy de cerca.

2/2

FIN


End file.
